Spark
by Knoxus
Summary: She is the fire caster. He is the ghost summoner. When Hijiri Yoichi enters her circus tent that evening, he is more drawn to the gorgeous performer rather than the dazzling performance. YxA OneShot


**Spark**

...

_By: Kutsuri _

Fireflies fluttered in the twilight sky. Their radiant lights added color to the repetitive black and white color scheme of the circus. Laughter, chatter and occasional giggles erupted from the circus visitors, all of them quite entertained by the various performances.

Young Hijiri Yoichi stopped in front of a black and white circus tent. His dazzling gray eyes dancing as he gazed upon the black sign that was labeled in white cursive handwriting-

_Hyuuga Aoi_  
><em>The Fire Caster<em>

There was a hint of red mixed in with the letters. It was easily picked out considering the tent and the sign consisted of no other colors than the two mentioned. Yoichi ambled inside without hesitation.

People were scurrying to find a seat but not just any seat. A seat that would be able to capture all the right angles of the performance as well as the performer's ravishing features. Yoichi blended in with the rest of the rushing crowd, completely cautious of his actions. If anyone recognized the ghost summoner, it would only result in chaos.

Yoichi found a seat at the very back, somewhat near the end. He sat down and fixed his gaze onto the circular stage that seemed out of his reach. The magical factor about the tents were that they created an illusion. An illusion that made you believe that the stage was miles and miles away but still able to catch the captivating performance. Or that you, yourself was close enough to physically touch the performer or the performer's props.

It didn't matter what kind of illusion the tent provided for him. Yoichi was already fully aware of the fire caster's amazing ability and goddess like features.

The lights dimmed, indicating that the performance is about to begin. The ghost summoner shifted comfortably in his seat, his gaze never leaving the young girl that stepped into the center of the stage. She didn't have the long, flow-y hair that most girls had. Instead, her black colored tresses resembled a long bob cut; her straight bangs hovering over her crimson colored eyes. Yoichi noted the strong resemblance between her and her brother, who was also a fire caster. But, personality wise, they were on the opposite sides of the spectrum.

She was Hyuuga Aoi, a girl that Yoichi was helplessly in love with.

Cheers erupted from the audience with the exception of Yoichi. Aoi raised her hand into the air; Youichi saw that she was wearing pure white gloves. Aoi snapped her fingers and in an instant, she was encircled by little balls of fire that floated waist height. The cheers grew louder. Yoichi knew that everyone in the audience was fooled into thinking that this was all a skillfully done illusion.

Slowly, the flame balls started to move counter-clockwise around the fire caster. Her eyes were closed and her hand still raised. Suddenly, Aoi snapped her fingers and the flames stopped their movement. Emerging from the fire balls, came fire strings that attached themselves to each tent pole. The whole process was so fast that if anyone were to blink, they would have missed it. The fire appeared as if it was burning on something but in reality, it was all under Aoi's control.

Various flames shot upwards from the flame strings and started morphing themselves into different shapes and creatures. The crowd went wild as if they had no fear of the whole tent burning into ashes.

Aoi lowered her hand, eyes still closed. The creatures stopped mid-transformation and suddenly formed into large fire balls which proceeded to shoot towards the fire caster. A few gasps came from the crowd and some even shouted, "look out!"

However, Aoi never flinched nor opened her eyes. In a second, her index and middle finger pointed upwards and placed below her chest area. Just as the fire was about to collide with her skin, it stopped, as if time had just stopped. The timing had to be precise and by precise, if it were off by a second, Aoi would have suffered second or even third degree burns.

Yoichi never doubted her skill. The fire balls that shot straight for her was not enough for the ghost summoner to flinch. With the fire strings still attached to the poles, the flame balls that were only an inch away from Aoi's figure shot out into the crowd. A few screams and gasps could be heard as they flew up, down, side to side. Yoichi reached out as a flame ball came flying his way; his finger grazed the heat before it turned swiftly.

Aoi was always careful. Careful to never put anyone in harm.

Sparks cascaded from above and Yoichi knew that this was all part of the act. With her arms placed horizontally, her right hand over her left hand, Aoi slowly ceased the fire. Without flinching, she raised her left hand slowly and fire formed in the palm of her hand. Slowly, it takes form of a circle and within the circle was a star that was twirling, shooting off sparks.

Yoichi placed a finger on his lips as a door formed on the opposite side of him. Aoi's performances never lasted long; no one having the slightest clue why.

No one but Yoichi.

Her performances decreased her lifespan but Aoi still volunteered to do it anyway. Aoi whipped her right hand into the air, the twirling fire star hovering a good ten meters above her. She snapped her fingers and the fire exploded into tiny sparks that drifted into the audience. Yoichi held out his hand and let a spark cascade onto his palm. It was like a piece of Aoi was in the palm of his hand.

People stood up, clapped and cheered then started exiting the black and white circus tent. Yoichi didn't show any signs of movement. It was like he was permanently stuck to his chair.

The tent was silent. So silent that you could hear a pin drop. The fire caster scanned the empty audience chairs, her eyes landing on the ghost summoner. She showed no expression as if his appearance meant nothing to her. Aoi turned and as she took a step, a voice called out behind her.

"That performance was shorter than usual." Yoichi said.

Aoi turned, slightly taken aback that the ghost summoner was only a few feet away.

"That doesn't concern you in any way, does it?" Aoi said.

Suddenly, Aoi flinched. Her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Her eyes slowly glanced downwards, a pair of hands was wrapped securely around her waist.

"Yoichi," Aoi said sternly but with a tinge of nervousness in her voice.

"Are you going to stop me?" Yoichi asked as he pull her close.

Aoi's head collided with Yoichi's chest, making a blush creep along her pale cheeks. "W-what are you doing?" she choked out timidly.

"Is it illegal to hug someone?" Yoichi asked pleasantly.

"It's illegal here," Aoi stated, "you know that Persona will-" she stopped abruptly. A lump formed in her throat that she just couldn't get down.

"If you think I'm not aware of the consequences, then you're sadly mistaken, Miss Hyuuga."

Aoi abruptly turned and pushed the ghost summoner away. Yoichi blinked, flustered and confused.

"Just stop, I don't want to get in trouble-" Aoi bit her bottom lip. "But I also don't..."

Yoichi arched a brow with a small smile. "You're worried about me."

"That's absurd," Aoi gritted her teeth, "I just don't want to be seen with you."

"Why do you hate me, Aoi?" Yoichi asked darkly.

"Who said that you can refer to me by my first name?" Aoi fired back, though secretly she wished the ghost summoner would always call her by her name.

"I did," Yoichi replied nonchalantly. "Got a problem with that?"

"Yes," Aoi spat, "don't ever do it again. There's only a few people out there that can call me by-"

"Let me guess-" Yoichi scratched his head, "Hyuuga Natsume and his loving girlfriend: Sakura Mikan, right?"

Aoi bit her bottom lip. She turned away from Yoichi and could feel the tears in her eyes. Yoichi's dark silver bangs hovered over his eyes.

The two stood in silence.

"Good bye, Yoichi," Aoi mumbled as she took a step forward.

"How many times have you said that to me, Aoi?"

Aoi stopped. Her heart fluttered. She heard Yoichi take a step forward and was half expecting him to pull her into another hug. But the warmth on her cold skin never came.

Feeling iffy, Aoi slowly turned around.

Her crimson eyes widened as she found the ghost summoner towering over her. His eyes fierce and intimidating. Aoi took a step back but Yoichi grabbed the fire caster's hand before she could make a run for it.

"Admit it," Yoichi breathed.

"Admit what?" Aoi was too shocked to try and escape the tight grip on her hand.

Yoichi hid his eyes underneath his bangs, "I guess you're still as stubborn as ever." His grip on Aoi slowly loosened but Aoi looked as if she was mesmerized by Yoichi's words. "Maybe I shouldn't have gotten my hopes high,"

Yoichi turned and started walking away. Aoi could feel her heart shatter. Watching Yoichi distancing himself from her finally made the tears stream down her cheeks. She was lying to herself, she never wanted him to go. She wanted him to continue to chase her as horrible as that sounds. But that would mean that they would always be in some sort of contact without anyone suspecting that the two of them were actually in a romantic relationship.

"W-wait," Aoi called timidly.

Yoichi didn't stop. Aoi felt helpless. She wasn't a person to chase after someone else. Unless, it was Persona, the caretaker of the circus. Before Aoi could stop herself, she was sprinting, reducing the distance between her and the ghost summoner.

Yoichi felt his heart race as he felt a pair of arms snake around him. "A-Aoi?" he choked out. This was not what he was expecting.

"Don't leave, please." Aoi said, her voice barely audible.

Yoichi scoffed, "It's been how many years that you've been pushing me away? People get tired after chasing something they can never get, sweetheart."

_Sweetheart_ was Yoichi's nickname for girls. It's only when he calls you by your name, is when you know that you've taken a place in his heart.

"You're so contradictory," Yoichi grumbled. "First you push me away and now you're telling me not to leave? Make up your mind, sweetheart."

Aoi slowly released him, her cheeks turning a hue of pink. "I don't want you to go," she said sternly, determination dancing in her eyes.

Yoichi turned around, his eyes slightly widened at the determination in Aoi's voice. "Prove it,"

Aoi bit her bottom lip, anxiety bubbling inside her. _What if someone sees?_ Or worse, _what if Persona sees?_ The consequences would be unbearable but Aoi couldn't turn back on her word now. How could she prove it?

Yoichi glanced down at the timid looking fire caster. "You're scared,"

"I'm not," Aoi lied.

"You are,"

"I'm not,"

"Stop it!" Yoichi grabbed the fire caster's shoulders. "Stop lying to yourself! You do know that you're only putting more stress on yourself."

Aoi held both of her hands and fiddled with her fingers. This was a habit of hers every time she became nervous.

"Start facing reality," Yoichi's words stung like a needle through the heart.

Aoi could have dropped to her knees but instead, Yoichi caught her with ease. She felt as light as a feather to him. The fire caster locked her gaze with his, both completely mesmerized by each other.

"But, that's what I'm here for. To help you face the cold truths," his voice was soothing and sweet like pure honey.

Aoi felt horrible. Horrible that she lied to herself for so many years, horrible for isolating herself from the people who cared about her. And lastly, horrible for letting Persona manipulate her into something that he wanted her to be. Yoichi's words were like the pillow that cushions you after you fall.

Has Aoi finally fell deep enough that she couldn't fall any further?

Yoichi supported Aoi until she could stand on her own. The two fell into a deadly silence. Yoichi couldn't do anything now; what else could he do? Continue to give her comfort? Feed her lies until reality comes and slaps her in the face? He didn't want to comfort her anymore. She needed to stand on her own.

"Yoichi," Aoi spoke.

Yoichi's hand was placed on Aoi's shoulder. He didn't say anything as Aoi continued.

"I love you,"

The ghost summoner's gaze fell towards her fair complexion. He wanted to scream. Scream because of the happiness that was too overwhelming for his heart to handle. Scream because after all these years, she_ finally_ admitted it.

Finally, the chase has ended.

Yoichi pulled the fire caster close to her, her head hitting his chest. Aoi could hear Yoichi's rapid heartbeat and hers was beating just as fast, maybe even faster. They stood for what seemed like an eternity. No one to burst this barrier that they built around them, isolating themselves from the rest of the world.

Finally, Aoi pushed Yoichi away slightly. The ghost summoner glanced downwards, confused. As soon as their gaze met, Aoi stood on her tippy toes to lock their lips together.

At first, Yoichi didn't respond due to the shock. However, his eyes gradually fluttered closed and his arms wrapped securely around the fire caster's waist.

The fire that lit up the interior of the tent spat out sparks that would usually disintegrate before reaching the top of the tent, but this time, the sparks seem to fly endlessly as if no obstacle was in their way of reaching the top.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This one-shot was inspired by _The Night Circus By: Erin Morgenstern._


End file.
